Cold Tears
by Troth
Summary: What happens when the Wall Monster kidnaps Squee and Johnny finds himself in another dimension? Well read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Though it is quiet, the crying could still be heard. She listens to it, wondering where the source is.

It's making her sad; also making her cry. What's making you cry, she wonders.

She has the sudden urge to give comfort to the source; hold it and tell it everything will be fine.

Is it lonely, is it scared? Is it hurt, is it dying?

She needs to know the answer. Her arms reach out to the darkness, and a terrifying monster appears. It lets out a loud screech; it was not used to light.

_Bring the source to our world_, she tells it. The monster screeches again and disappears into the darkness. She tilts her head and realizes the source is not crying. It's heart is.

* * *

Johnny was visiting Squee, again. He was becoming lonely ,and Squee always cheered him up. However, for Squee, the visits were terrifying and were often scarring. Tonight would be no exception. Actually today would be the most horrifying night for little Squee.

"To be honest-" there was loud crack in Squee's wall. Squee screamed and hid under his blanket. What new monster would come out of his wall tonight? Johnny stared at the crack and slowly pulled out a knife. There was another crack, then another. Squee held Shmee tightly. For a moment, there was silence.

"What the hell as that all about-" The wall exploded, and the wall monster appeared. Squee took off the covers and shrieked at the sight. Johnny stood in front of Squee protectively. "Shit!" he exclaimed. He ran to the monster, slicing every tentacle he could. Blood was everywhere, but Johnny wasn't sure who's blood it belonged to. One of the tentacles grabbed Squee, pulling him out of bed.

"SQUEE!" he shouted, not letting go of Shmee. Johnny was horrified. Johnny suddenly tasted blood in his mouth. The monster was retreating, still holding Squee. Johnny followed after it, refusing to lose the small boy. The broken wall that was behind him was suddenly fixed. There was no turning back.

"I'm coming Squee!" he shouted, not taking his eyes off the monster. Suddenly, there was a sharp pain on the left side of his chest, and he stumbled to the floor.

"Johnny!" cried Squee, reaching out for him. Then the wall monster and Squee were gone. Johnny laid there on the ground, speechless. He lost Squee! How the hell could he do that?! Johnny tried to get up again, but the pain on his chest was too much.

"Fuck!" he shouted, to no one in particular. "Fuck you! Bring Squee back! Don't take him from me!" Was he going to die here? Where was he exactly? There was a bright light; Johnny quickly shut his eyes. The light died, and Johny saw a man and a girl.

"You were right!" gasped the girl. "There is someone here!" The man put a lollipop in his mouth and went over to Johnny. For some reason this man pissed Johnny off.

"Of course I was right! Now help me." The man took Johnny's arm and the girl took the other one. The girl looked worried when Johnny flinched.

"Oh my...look at his wounds..." she muttered. The man laughed.

"He'll be fine in moment, don't worry!" Fine in a moment ? The pain was unbearable. They went through a portal ,and there was sunshine everywhere. For a moment, Johnny was confused. This looked nothing like the horrible place he called home. It was...peaceful. He realized the pain was gone. The man seemed to know what Johnny was going to do before he even thought about it.

"Don't you dare!" he hissed, pulling out a sword. The man push the girl behind him. "Careful Miss Sharon." Johnny stared at the sword and began to laugh. Just when he was about to reach for his knives the man shouted, "Wait! We can show you how to get the boy back." Johnny froze.

"H-How do you know about that?" exclaimed Nny.

"That's not important right now. So, do you?" the man had a smug look on his face. Johnny hated it. "Well first stand riiiiight...there!" The man quickly drew a circle around Johnny. "Now repeat after me-"

"After me. Now where's Squee?!" The man glanced at Sharon and sighed.

"Repeat, Wall Monster I order you to come."

"That won't work-"

"Just say it!" shouted the man. Johnny's eye twitched. He wanted to kill the white-haired man so bad. Johnny looked at his hand. Guess he had nothing to do...

"...Wall Monster I order you to come!" The circle around him glowed purple. "What the-!" Out came the Wall Monster...right under him. "Damn it!" he shouted, as the monster raised him higher and higher. Sharon's eyes grew wide, and she hid behind the man. The monster stopped, and everything was quiet. "Where's Squee!" Johnny man cleared his throat and pointed at one of the tentacles. There was a small unconscious boy, still somehow holding his bear. Johnny let out a sigh of relief and jumped down towards the tentacle. He slice it as he came down and caught Squee. The monster screamed.

"There, you see?" said the man, delighted. Johnny held Squee protectively.

"W-Why did it come?" questioned Nny. He was also wondering why it wasn't attacking him. The man laughed, as if it was the funniest joke in the world.

"Don't you know?" he chuckled. "Why do you think you have that seal on your chest!" Seal? Johnny gently put Squee down and looked under his shirt. To his surprise there was actually a seal!

"The Hell?! Why do I have this?" Johnny grabbed the man by his collar and pulled him closer, enraged.

"Break!" cried out Sharon. The man held up his arms defensively.

"You want to know why you have that seal? It's because the Wall Monster is now your chain!"


	2. Chapter 2

_"It would be so nice if something would make sense for a change."_

* * *

She sat in her seat, waiting patiently for her monster to come. It was taking the monster longer than usual. Could he have been...? To answer her question she waved her arm in front of the darkness, and it showed a seal.

_Oh he has been captured_, she says. _Oh well! The source will eventually come to me even if it takes a bit longer!_

* * *

Long before Squee had woken up, Johnny decided not to kill Break and Sharon. He needed answers, and it seemed only they could answer. Sharon took Squee's hand and lead him inside the mansion. The two men sat still not saying a word. After a long stare down, Break reached over and took some of Johnny's cake.

"Wha-YOU FUCKING BASTARD!" Johnny hollered, trying to snatch the cake back. Break waved the fork around, taunting him. This guy...

"My, you have a temper!" teased Break, stuffing the cake in his mouth. "Anyway, aren't you confused?" Johnny took a deep breath, trying to calm himself.

"Confused?" Break studied Johnny for a second.

"Obviously your not from around here. You were in a portal that came from another dimension. Why are you so calm?" Johnny thought for a moment, not noticing Break take his entire cake.

"I-I'm not sure. But of course I am confused. Especially about the monster being my...what was it? Chain?" Break looked amused.

"You're an illegal contractor. Obviously you drank Wall Monster's blood. When I rescued you (you're welcome by the way) I could see blood dripping out of your mouth." Johnny shuddered. He had drank a horrible piece of shit's blood. There was just one question begging to be answered in Johnny's head.

"Why did the monster attack me and Squee? Why did it bring us here?" Break slowly put his fork down and stared at Johnny. He had a theory...he just didn't want to say it out loud.

"I...have no idea." Break gave Johnny a weak smile. Johnny didn't buy it, but he said no more. "You never told me your name..." Johnny got up from his chair and took a small bow.

"I'm Johnny C. but since you saved me from dying in who knows where you can call me Nny." Break nodded and got up. He motioned for Johnny to follow him to the mansion. Johnny hesitated, but, after Break gave him an annoyed look, he reluctantly followed. As they walked in silence Johnny had time to admire everything. It's so different here, he thinks. So far no asshole has appeared...except Break. That guy pisses me off. Then he realized something. Johnny began to laugh, startling Break. "Ha, ha! I can't hear them anymore! Mr. Eff, D-Boy! I'm free!" Johnny spun around. "I'M FUCKING FREE!" Break was beginning to wonder if the man insane. Not that it would surprise him.

"Johnny!" exclaimed Squee, running out of his room holding Shmee. Sharon followed after him, watching Johnny carefully. For the first time, Squee seemed delighted to see Johnny. "Th-Thank you for saving me from the m-monster." he said shyly. Johnny chuckled and ruffled Squee's hair. He was very fond of the small child, and he hoped that would be the last time he would put Squee in danger.

"I-It's getting late, shall I show you to your room...?" spoke up Sharon. The fact that it was late did not effect Johnny. It's not like he ever slept. But he still followed Sharon to his room. When Johnny sat on the bed, Sharon said, "Be careful with that seal." Then she left.

* * *

Johnny wondered if this foreign place would be his new home. He wouldn't mind, it was away from the assholes and voices. Maybe Break and Sharon would treat Squee as their own son. He needed parents, not like the ones back home who didn't give a fuck about what might happen to him. Johnny took another look at the seal. He didn't want it there. Maybe he'll ask Break how to get rid of it tomorrow if he doesn't annoy him. Johnny began to feel uneasy. He slowly left his room and began to wander around the mansion. Johnny had the strangest feeling, as if an intruder was in the mansion. There was a loud CREAK. Johnny jerked his head around and threw his knives in the direction of the noise. Johnny's eyes widened as the knife went through the creature. The creature was the shape of a panda.

(Battle Music: Pandora Hearts the Bloody Rabbit)

"That's Kiken," said Break, appearing out of nowhere. "It's pretty dangerous." Besides the fact that his knives went through it, he didn't believe if could be that dangerous. It was shaped as a panda for crying out loud! Colorful bubbles came out of its mouth and went straight to Johnny. "Move!" shouted Break, grabbing Johnny. The bubbles exploded just when Break pulled Johnny away.

"Holy Shit!" exclaimed Johnny. Break turned to Johnny.

"Maybe this would be a good time to test out your chain! Call it!" ordered Break. Johnny glared at Break.

"First of all, don't fucking tell me what to do! Second, how the hell do I do that?!" Break exhaled sharply and said, "Say: Wall Monster I summon you! It's not that hard!" Johnny took a deep breath.

"Fine. Wall Monster I summon you-wait is it going to come under me again-?" The ground in front of the men exploded and out came the wall monster. Break grinned slyly.

"Well go on, test it's power!" Johnny hesitated. How was he supposed to do that. Kiken giggled, and the walls began to crack. Well, now was a good time as any! Johnny dashed at Kiken, knives in each hand. He hoped the monster would back him up. Johnny jumped up to avoid a wave of deadly bubbles and landed on Kiken's head. The Wall Monster shrieked as the bubbles exploded on it.

"Do something you useless piece of shit!" shouted Johnny. Chains suddenly wrapped around Johnny's leg, and he was hanging upside down facing Kiken. The Wall Monster's tentacle missed Johnny and stabbed Kiken's face. Kiken let out a high pitched screamed and dropped Johnny. He scrambled to his feet and slashed Kiken's stomach. This time it actually made contact. Johnny began to laugh as the chain's blood splattered all over his face. Squee came running in, with Sharon far behind shouting, "Squee don't!" Kiken suddenly shot bubbles at Squee.

"SQUEE!" screamed Johnny, as the bubbles exploded. A bloody Squee flew across the room and landed hard against a wall. Squee let out a small whimper before losing conscience.


End file.
